Bridge to Terabithia 2: The Dark Ruler
by Digiboy1
Summary: Fisrt story! Cant wait for reviews!


Bridge to Terabithia 2: The Dark Ruler

By: Digiboy  
Note: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia, but, I would immensely enjoy it if this were to become a real movie sequel.

Spoiler: I was slightly disappointed that Leslie died at the end, so in this Fan Fiction, she will be coming back

Second note: I do not know the names of some characters. I'm not even sure if it's Dark Ruler. This is a rough draft. After I acquire the names of said characters, they will be added to the story with their name.

Chapter one: Awakening

It has been 1 month since the Leslie's rope accident, and Jess has given all of Terabithia to his younger sister, May Belle. Jess spent most of his time thinking about Leslie's death, and began to wonder a few things, and remembered: He never saw the body. So, today, after school, he decides to ask his mom if they ever found her.

"hey mom, can I ask you something?" Jess asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" his mom replied.

"did… did they ever find Leslies body?"

His mom thought for a second before replying "no, I don't think they did."

Jess was shocked and upset to hear this, since they don't have proof she drowned, or even died at all.  
"so how did they know she drowned?" he asked.

Well, they found the rope broken and her hat caught on a branch a little bit down the creek, after they couldn't find her, they told the (insert Leslies last name here)'s that her daughter most likely drowned.

Jess, angry at the police for giving up so quickly, went up to his room to think  
"what is she is still alive?" he said to himself. He looked over at his picture that he drew of her and sighed.

"not very likely…" Then Jess looked over at his picture of the tree fort.

"what if she left some sort of clue there? She might still be alive!" he thought with a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in him.

In a few minutes time he was racing across the forest floor. Nothing could slow him from getting to that tree. He didn't even to bring May Belle along, since she loved it there but never went without Jess. As he climbed up to the fort he began to look threw everything, tossing old apples and containers around, but found nothing.  
"Leslie… you can't be dead…"  
As soon as he heard that, the wind picked up, and the sound of jingling could be heard. Jess looks up to the wind-bells, and sees a note.  
"Oh please be good!" Jess raced up to the bell tower; excited at the thought his friend may be still alive. Jess made sure not to fall this time, and grabbed the note. After climbing back down to a solid place to read the note, he opened it up and it read:

Jess help! I have been captured by the dark Ruler!

Also with the note was a map of the forest and a big dot, far away from his house, or even the tree house entirely.

Jess immediately thought to go tell the police, but who would believe a heart-broken kid telling them that his friend was taken by a dark ruler? So, instead, he decides that he must go to where the map indicated alone. But despair and doubt seep deeply into his mind at the thought of a "dark ruler". After all, Leslie did imagine a lot, she could have put this here and the rope broke on the return trip. But as soon as he thought this, the note began to shimmer, then it burst with a blinding light, causing Jess to fall from the tree  
"what the heck was that!" he yelled, more to the forest than himself. He went to go pick up the note, and realized it said something different. Still in Leslie's handwriting, the note now read:

Keep your mind wide open. Anything is possible!

Whenever fear or doubt leaks into your heart, that's the dark rulers' power!

Right at that moment, Jess new that this note was true, that his friend was still alive, and most importantly,

Only he could save her.

Were will the story go next? Is there really a dark ruler, or did Leslie really imagine something so evil it came to life? And will their power of imagination be enough to stop it?

How was my first chapter? I hope it was good. I have never been much of a writer… or a speller… or a grammar person. So if anyone fixes my mistakes, tell me! Reviews, comments, concerns, anything, if you have a good idea for where the story should go next, I might just take your idea! Credit will be given, don't worry your heads.

Also, immediately after watching this movie, I thought of something. Don't fear your own death. The real pain comes from someone you love dying. There is nothing that hurts more than waking up every day, knowing you will never see that person, hear there voice, or anything. So cherish the time you have with loved ones. You never know if it might end.


End file.
